


猫的恩返

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	猫的恩返

红色的小猫在山洞外缩成一团，里面出来个人，蹲下来看它，那人伸手戳戳猫，猫尾巴动了动，睁开一对红色的眼睛看他。

“你要在我这里赖多久？”他说。

猫说：“亲爱的法师，请你给我那瓶药吧，求求你了。”

“这不行。”法师绝情地说，“你受公主的庇护，万一你出去受到险恶人类的伤害，公主会杀了我。”

“我曾经经历危机，是一名人类冒险者救了我！”猫大声说，“我一定要去报恩，我要守护恩人的未来！”

法师盯着它看了好一会，红色的小猫脏兮兮，看来已经在这里等了好几天。法师终于心软了，他重重地叹气。

“好吧，我愿意给你药，但是记住，如果你的恩人和其他人永结同心，你就会变成一块毫无光彩的水晶，在他触碰到你的时候化成灰随风消散――所以你只能让他爱上你，让他和你永结同心，知道了吗！”

“天哪，这怎么可能！”小猫惊叫，它满脸通红――尽管它是一只红色的猫，“恩人是那么好的人，拯救世界的英雄，被所有人讴歌的光之战士，他的未来中有我就很好了，他会爱上我吗？”

法师沉默了，小猫又说：“他会爱上我吗？真是不敢想象！”

“古·拉哈·提亚，你快三百岁了，不要把一句话重复第二遍。”法师说，“既然你不确定他是否会爱上你，那我只能给你另一种不那么强效的药，你不能变成人类男性，只能变个差不多的别的什么，不会影响你报恩的。”

“……好！”古·拉哈·提亚坚定地说，“为了英雄，我什么都可以承受，是变成史莱姆还是冬贝利？”

“一个普通的猫男。”法师说。

“那个，英雄。”水晶公说。

暗之战士在打瞌睡。

“英雄，你的鱼逃走了……”水晶公又说，“逃走了五条，真的没问题吗？”

暗之战士猛地一哆嗦，用力甩起鱼竿，水花四溅，为时已晚，饵和鱼都没了。

他面无表情地看着海平面，收回了钓竿。

“困了的话要不要回水晶都歇一歇呢？”水晶公试探道，“我做了点三明治放在你的房间，如果你想钓鱼的话，悬挂公馆也可以钓。”

“谢谢你，公。”暗之战士说，“为什么来柯露西亚？”

“我来这里看看有什么鱼。”水晶公说，“我想……嗯，在水晶都添加些品种。”

水晶公眺望远方，他的兜帽遮住半边脸，也不知道到底能看多远：“你有什么推荐的吗？”

暗之战士一声不吭地把手边的水桶递给他。

水晶公受宠若惊：“送给我的吗？你真好！”

暗之战士朝他笑笑。

“能帮到你就好。”

“你总是站在这里，是在回忆以前的事吗？”

“不。”暗之战士说，“我在发呆。”

水晶公真诚地、发自内心地、没有半点敷衍和夸张地说：

“是吗，真是放松身心的好习惯！”

“有一个问题我一直很想问你，”暗之战士认真地说，“你的身体不可以离开水晶塔太久，可我刚来诺弗兰特那天，被海浪冲到沙滩上，为什么碰巧被你所救呢？是什么要是让你离开水晶都的？”

水晶公的表情没有变化，他坦然道：“或许就是命运的指引，我也很惊奇，我明明是一时兴起来海边，居然看到了昏迷不醒的你。”

“这样。”暗之战士说，“还有一件事，为什么我一醒来就看到你满头大汗，你是跑过来的吗？”

“是的。”水晶公面不改色，“我视力不错，隔了很远看到你被海浪冲上沙滩，一路跑到你身边，害怕错过最佳急救时间。”

暗之战士点头。

“还有一件事。”他说，“为什么你抱着我喊‘英雄’，你难道之前认识我吗？”

“……”

熟悉的海浪拍打在熟悉的岸边，水晶公说：“我有一面魔镜，你知道的。”

仿佛刚才那阵让人尴尬的沉默不存在一样，水晶公接着道：“我经常问它，谁会是诺弗兰特的救星，镜子里总是出现你的脸――所以我就擅自称呼你为英雄了。”

“原来是这样……”暗之战士不好意思道，“我不觉得自己是谁的救星，说实话，如果不是陆行鸟把我从水里捞出来，我甚至不能活着进水晶都。”

水晶公呆住了。

“什、什么？”他有些慌乱，“你以为是陆行鸟把你捞出来的？”

暗之战士微笑：“是的，我的好搭档，好伙伴。”

水晶公逃也似地回到观星室，他背靠着大门，失魂落魄地看着另一边的魔镜，未被使用的镜面映照出他悲伤的脸庞。他缓慢地走到镜子前，沉默地闭上眼。

魔镜忽然说：“古·拉哈·提亚！大事不好了！”

水晶公大惊，急忙扭头看观星室的门，门关着，此刻的水晶塔里没有别人。

“怎么了？不是告诉你我不再使用那个名字了吗？”他语气温和地责怪魔镜里的人。

“这不重要。”魔镜逐渐清晰，上面浮现的赫然是法师的脸，“我搞错药了，你服下的并不是那个让你变成猫魅以后不用在恩人和别人永结同心之日变成水晶随风飞散的药。”

水晶公紧张起来：“你给的是什么药？”

“是原本的药！”法师悲痛欲绝，“你永远不能让他和别人永结同心，否则你会死！我害了你！”

“可我变成了猫魅啊！”水晶公一把掀起自己的袍子，红色的尾巴亭亭玉立，“你不是说原本的药可以将我变成人类男性吗？”

“我们都搞错了，我从未这么说过。”法师说，“你无论如何都成不了人类男性。”

水晶公眼睛通红：“为什么！”

“亲爱的古·拉哈·提亚，”法师柔声道，“因为你本来就是小猫，所以只能变成猫魅男人。”

水晶公沉默很久方才开口，声音沉稳：“这么说来，只要他不和别人永结同心，我就没有性命之虞，是吗？”

他笑了笑，宽慰法师：“别担心，他不会结婚的，他是世界的英雄，不会属于任何人。”

法师悲伤地看着他：“虽然是这样，但你的身体不能拖那么久，水晶化的速度已经越来越快了吧，这样下去……你要么和他永结同心，要么就回来吧。”

“我可不能回去。”水晶公轻声说，“水晶都需要我，他还需要我。”

“你这是何苦呢？”法师痛心道，“他甚至不知道是你冒着生命危险下海救了他！”

“可我并不是为了他的感激才这么做的。”水晶公说，“我只是想救他，想回报他，至于他本人知不知道这件事、知道了之后又作何感想、甚至他会不会对我心怀好感……这是我从不敢肖想的事。”

他伸手抚在魔镜上：“像现在这样和他并肩同行，能看到他的笑脸，能守护他的未来，我已经很知足了。”

镜面泛起阵阵涟漪，碧蓝的水晶中，暗之战士和陆行鸟在空中飞行，他穿一身染黑的钟情燕尾礼服，身下的陆行鸟刚换了新鸟甲――是洁白的钟情典礼纱裙。

海德林在上，暗之战士和陆行鸟烙印了！

水晶公按着魔镜的手开始颤抖，他万万没想到事情会变成这样：“天啊，这真是……”

法师目瞪口呆：“还能这样……”

“真是一表人才……”水晶公喃喃，“他穿这身衣服真好看。”

法师沉默了，水晶公目不转睛：“他怎么想到染黑的？黑色真适合他。”

水晶在他的脖颈上蔓延，保守的长袍下，更多水晶像潮水般缓慢吞噬他的皮肤，过不了多久，他就会完全变成一块毫无光彩的石头，水晶公面容平静，他看到暗之战士降落在水晶塔外。

“谢谢你，法师。”他微笑，“我很开心，只是有些遗憾，如果再给我一点时间，我能为他做更多的事。”

他关闭了魔镜，转身面朝观星室的大门，暗之战士跑进来，他像此前的每一天一样，对他的英雄露出了笑容。

“英雄，好久不见。”水晶公双眼湿润。

“公，好久不见。”暗之战士说。

距离他们上次见面只隔了半个上午，此时二人眼中的浓情蜜意、款款深情、依依不舍、无语凝噎……仿佛他们隔了三百年没见。

“你穿这身衣服很好看。”水晶公垂下眼帘，“是原初世界的衣服吗？”

“是的。”暗之战士兴冲冲地说，“我攒了一些钱，马上拿到双人坐骑，我就能载着你在诺弗兰特四处飞了！”

水晶公苦涩地说：“我恐怕不能陪你……”

暗之战士一把抓住他的手：“你不能离开水晶塔太久，却总是喜欢去别的城镇散心，如果我能陪你一起，你就不用担心身体的问题了。”

水晶公下意识想挣脱，可暗之战士握得很紧，没让他得逞。

“我的身体没有那么差，只是出门走走的话完全不用担心那么多的！”他说，“我不是说这个，你不是有别的双人坐骑吗，为什么非要……那个双人坐骑？”

暗之战士脸红了。

“那是典礼陆行鸟。”他说，“在原初世界，很多情侣都……”

水晶公也脸红了。

“都做什么？”他问，“这是永结同心才能得到的陆行鸟吧，你怎么不去和你永结同心的对象一起做呢？”

“我和陆行鸟烙印了，我最想永结同心的对象……他不能去原初世界。”

水晶公猛地抬头看，暗之战士温柔地看着他：“我想和他一起旅行，骑着典礼陆行鸟乘风而上，像原初世界每一对情侣一样，如果他不愿意，我就把这只陆行鸟送给他，让它陪他飞遍诺弗兰特。”

水晶公一个字都说不出来，暗之战士苦等许久，无奈地说：“我知道你好像有喜欢的人，你如果不愿意，我绝不会纠缠。”

“不，不！”水晶公大声说，“我愿意，当然愿意，这是真的吗，我简直不敢相信……”

他的笑容里掺杂着浓浓的悲伤，让暗之战士摸不着头脑，他一面微笑，一面坚定又缓慢地把手从暗之战士手里抽出来。

“可是已经来不及了……”水晶公叹息，“这就是命运吗，不，对我来说，这个结局已经足够幸福了。”

“这倒是好事！”镜子里传来声音，“看来你的问题已经要解决了，古……水晶公！”

“你好。”暗之战士盯着那面只能映出自己脸的镜子，礼貌地问，“你是哪位？”

“这个嘛……”镜子里的人顿了一下，说，“你只需要知道我姓比格斯就好了。”

暗之战士略为吃惊地睁大眼睛，水晶公大声说：“法师！”

“好了，我知道你不想让我出现，但是我也有必须要做的事。”魔镜上没有出现法师的脸，他声音洪亮，“我们都忘了，第一世界是没办法永结同心的，所以那药的药效就不能百分百实现。”

“什么药效？”暗之战士警惕地问，“你让他吃了什么药？”

法师说：“让他和你长相厮守的……”

“不要再说了！”水晶公抱头大喊，“时间有限，快说正题！”

法师清理喉咙：“过不了多久，变身药的药效就会消失，你会变成原来的样子，但水晶化不会停止！”

暗之战士追问：“什么是原来的样子？”

“他在认识你之前的……好吧，我不说了。”法师说，“听着，他现在身负诅咒，只能靠变身药维持人形，但由于你刚和别人永结同心，药效即将消失，他会重新变回一只……总之，你要在他变回去后立刻亲吻他，只有被真正的英雄亲吻，他才能变成人类！”

事态紧急，水晶公突然平静了下来。

“也不是非这样不可。”他后退一步，“这是我自己的事，我自己可以解决。”

暗之战士摇头，他没有看水晶公，而是朝向镜子的方向问：“只要亲吻就可以了吗。”

“是的。”法师回答，“饱含深情地、认真甜蜜地烙下一个吻……我相信你能做到。”

“请你出去。”水晶公强硬起来，“我已经一把年纪，并不缺乏生活的经验，恕我直言，你留在这里完全是添麻烦！”

暗之战士断然拒绝：“这里没有别的人，我不会说出去的。你帮了我那么多，我想帮你一次……”

水晶公痛苦地摇头：“你其实什么都不知道，既然不知道，又为什么非要强迫自己呢？我不会有事的，等事情结束，我和你解释清楚不可以吗？”

暗之战士坚定道：“不可以。”

“……确实是你会说的话。”水晶公说，“但很遗憾，我马上就发动传送魔法……”

“已经来不及了！”法师大喊，“要变身了！”

一片白茫茫的雾气从暗之战士脸前炸开，白雾很快散去，水晶公消失了，刚才站的地方有一只红色的小猫，前爪和一半的胸脯被蓝色的水晶覆盖，它尖叫一声，猛地蹿向观星室后的大门，暗之战士拔腿狂奔，紧随其后。小猫钻进门缝，暗之战士撞开门，在书堆中追着猫跑。

“不，不行！”小猫脚底打滑，边跑边哀嚎，“等等，我还没有准备好！”

它跳上一座书山，对暗之战士弓起后背：“不要再过来了，如果你再靠近我，我就……”

暗之战士做出了相扑的动作，小猫绝望大喊：“我就用神圣魔法炸晕你！”

暗之战士丝毫不怕，他扑向猫，撞翻书山，在散落的书上紧紧抱住它。小猫前爪顶着暗之战士的脸不让他靠近，一副抵死不从的样子。

“公，不要乱动！”暗之战士如临大敌地说，“我这就帮你解除诅咒。”

“不――”小猫悲痛欲绝，“如果你是为了帮我解开诅咒而做这种事，我宁可现在就变成石头！”

暗之战士听不懂：“为什么不能，还有什么比你的生命更重要？”

小猫颤抖地闭上眼睛，暗之战士追问：“快说，时间不等人。”

“光之……不对，你现在是暗之战士。”比格斯法师在门外的镜子里扯着嗓子喊，“你动动脑子，什么东西能比他的生命还重要？那当然是你啊！”

暗之战士坚定地说：“没有东西比你的生命更重要！”

他一只手握住小猫的两条前爪：“我记得的，在原初世界时我曾救过一只红色的猫，它被几只魔界花围攻到海里，中了毒气的攻击，差点溺水。”

“还有这等事？”法师震惊，“怎么连魔界花都打不过，你不是精于弓术吗？你小时候天天和人炫耀！”

小猫的声音低得几乎听不到：“是英雄迎敌的身姿太帅气，我忘了躲毒气……”

“……果然是你。”暗之战士神情复杂，“这么说来，那天在海里救我的其实是你。”

“是我。”小猫说，“我脱了袍子跳下水，把你从海里拖到了岸上。”

“我隐约看到是红色的人影救了我。”暗之战士的鼻尖挨着小猫的鼻子，“我以为是陆行鸟自己换了鸟甲……抱歉。”

小猫的脸很红，尽管它是只红色的小猫。

“不要道歉。”它说，“我很乐意。”

“那么，公。”暗之战士沉声问道，“请问我可以吻你了吗？”

他的嘴唇碰了碰小猫的嘴，白雾扑向他的脸，衣衫不整的水晶公出现在他怀里，尴尬地手都不知道往哪里放。

“这么简单就可以了吗？”暗之战士说，“公，你的脸好红啊。”

“我没事了，诅咒已经解除了，谢谢你……”水晶公不自在地说，“可以请你松开我了吗，英雄，我不太喜欢和别人躺在一起。”

“这怎么可以。”暗之战士说，“我们不是已经接吻了吗，接下来我要向你求婚，然后我们想办法结婚，然后一起骑典礼陆行鸟在诺弗兰特旅行。”

“可我还没有答应你！”

“可我已经吻过你了。”暗之战士执着地说，“我要对你负责，并且我愿意对你负责。”

“我们并不是一个世界的人，我的灵魂已经是老人了……”

“我们就是一个世界的人。”暗之战士说，“无论你去哪里，我一定能找到你，哪怕是世界的尽头，我保证。”

他捧着水晶公的手，水晶已经停止蔓延，红色的尾巴绕在他手腕上，暗之战士由衷感叹了一句。

“居然连衣服都变出来了。”

水晶公面露惊恐。

暗之战士忙道：“我本打算给你穿我的外套的！”

水晶公有点失落地说：“是吗……”

暗之战士想了想，鼓起勇气说：“如果你一定想穿的话，我们以后也有机会。”

水晶公点点头，眼睛不知看哪里。

“法师，接下来怎么办？”暗之战士问，“我该做什么吗？我感觉有点……”

他满脸通红，水晶公也满脸通红，两个人就这样通红地抱在一起，等待法师发落。

这次，魔镜里的法师没有再说话。


End file.
